24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Warner
| residence = Hancock Park, California Saudi Arabia | education = B.S. Economics, Stanford University | profession = Employee, Warner Enterprises | sigothers = Jack Bauer (ex-boyfriend) | status = Alive | actor = Sarah Wynter | seasons = 2, 3 | firstseen = "Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am" | lastseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" | also =''24: The Game'' }} Kate Warner was the daughter of Bob Warner and protective older sister of Marie Warner. She was 29 on Day 2 and spoke some Arabic. After the events of the day, she became Jack Bauer's lover, although they broke up sometime before Day 3. Before Day 2 Kate lived in Saudi Arabia with her family for several years, and was familiar with the Arabic language and culture. The death of Kate's mother hit the entire Warner family hard, and Kate dropped out of school to take care of her sister Marie, who was unable to cope with the loss. Shortly before Day 2, concerned by some unusual transactions within Warner Enterprises, Kate hired private investigator Ralph Burton to investigate Reza Naiyeer, her sister's fiance . Until Day 2, Burton did not find any evidence of wrongdoing at the company or in Reza's past . Day 2 Worries about Reza Kate was to be the maid of honor at her sister Marie's wedding and was helping with the preparations. At 8:20am, Kate approached Marie and Reza, telling Marie that Andre was on the phone. Marie went to answer the call as Kate and Reza discussed some more preparations for the day. Kate seemed unhappy that Reza used the company's car to pick up his cousin from the airport, and asked her father about it. He told her not to worry, but she persisted and suggested that Reza took advantage of his position within the Warner company (citing a condo in Palm Springs and days off). Bob told her that Reza was trustworthy, and Kate reluctantly agreed. Bob said that he missed his wife, and that she would be proud of Kate and her sister. to Burton]] Later, Reza was talking about guests with Marie and Kate. He seemed displeased that Marie's ex-boyfriend Scott was coming. Kate received a phone call and excused herself. It was Ralph Burton who called to say that he had found something out about Reza: his name came up on a file regarding Syed Ali, an international financier with ties to several terrorist organizations. He said there was a possibility that the dealings between the two were legitimate, but he needed Kate's help to know for sure. He asked her to check for his wallet to find out Reza's connection to Ali. Kate later called Burton and told him she had been unable to find Reza's wallet. He suggested that she looked for Reza's passport, which might be in his briefcase. She feels nervous for stealing the passport, but Burton tells her that all she needs to do is write down the countries that have been stamped for entry in the last six months. She agreed, and went to go to Reza's car to find the passport. After searching through his coat and briefcase, Kate could not find the document. She eventually found it and frantically wrote down everything Burton had told her to. Just as she finished and replaced the passport, Reza approached the car. He asked what she was doing, she made up a story about having to move the car because more vans were coming. Reza said that Marie had told him to go and get more strawberries, and he would park the car on the other side of the house when he returned. Kate smiled and Reza drove away. A short while later called back to inform him of all the dates in Reza's passport, which included Frankfurt on May 19th. Burton said that they could compare Reza's travel dates with Syed Ali's to see if there was a connection. Before their conversation could continue, Marie walked in. Kate feigned the end of the phone call in a positive manner and greeted Marie joyously. Marie told her that she had called Brent's and ordered lunch because Reza's parents were arriving early. Kate agreed to pick it up, and Marie said that she finally felt like everything was under control. Marie then thanked Kate for doing everything with the wedding, and told her that she loved her. Kate said that she loved her too, and a short while later the two laughed over old photographs. Ralph called the Warner house phone a short while later, and Marie answered. When she took the phone to Kate, she asked who Burton was, and questioned if it was Kate's new boyfriend. Kate answered ambiguously, and took the phone. She asked Burton if he had checked the passport information, and he said that it confirmed that Reza and Syed Ali had connections. He told her that he had contacted Homeland Security, and that she could not tell anyone. Kate wanted to tell her sister but Ralph warned her against it. He told her to act normal and he would contact her again soon. He said she could endanger the lives of herself and her family if she revealed that she knew anything to Reza. Moments later, Reza and Marie ran up to Kate and asked her to come and meet Reza's cousin Sanjit, who she might recognize from the time that they both spent at Stanford University. They insisted that she came, and Kate angrily stormed away and refused to see him. Marie followed her and asked what was going on. Kate said that she was just nervous because she wanted her sister to be happy, and Marie said that she should be happy for her. The knowledge of Reza's connections proved too much for Kate, and she approached her father to tell her about what she had learned. She said that whilst checking up on some missing money from their company, she found connections that Reza had to terrorists. Bob was certain in Reza's reliability, and assured Kate that there was an explanation for whatever Burton found. She asked why Bob was so sure that Reza was not connected to terrorists, and after a moment's hesitation Bob told her that he had Reza checked out himself; a lot more thoroughly than anyone Kate would have hired. He told her to start treating Reza like a member of the family. At that moment, Reza approached the two of them and jovially told Kate that his cousin had a crush on her. Kate said that she had to go and pick up lunch, and Reza offered to help her. She insisted that she was fine, but Reza insisted that he helped. With Bob's encouragement, Kate accepted his help. On their way to pick up lunch, Reza accused Kate of not liking him. Kate tried to brush off his concerns. He said that despite having worked at Warner Enterprises for three years and dating Marie for two, he and Kate never got to know each other. He said that she does not know him, but she said that her sister loved him. Reza took a turn away from their route to pick up lunch. Kate became nervous, but Reza said that he wanted to show her something. She became more and more agitated, despite his insistence that it was a surprise. She screamed for him to stop the car, which he did, and she jumped out. He asked why she was acting strange, and she questioned why he refused to tell her where they were going. He motioned to a house and said that he had bought it as a wedding present for Marie, and he wanted her to be the first one to see it. CTU's involvement Kate and Reza arrived back at the house and Reza left with the lunch in a hurry. Bob asked Kate if she liked the house, and she was shocked that her father knew about it. He told her that her concerns were unfounded and Ralph Burton was a P.I. who, he joked, could probably connect Bob to the Manson Family if he tried. Suddenly, Tony Almeida from Los Angeles CTU arrived, asking for Reza. Tony said he just wanted a few questions. Bob said that it was all a misunderstanding, but Tony said that he had the authority to interrogate Reza and unless Bob was willing to show him, he was happy to find Reza himself. Bob told Kate to go find Reza. She did, and he acted worried when she told him about an agent from a "counter terrorist agency." He told her that Marie was in her room adjusting her dress, and said to Kate to make sure that Marie did not find out. Kate agreed. When Reza was being interrogated, Kate expressed concern about going ahead with the wedding, due to occur in less than six hours. Bob refused to cancel it, and said that Kate just needed to keep Marie away from the CTU agents. Marie came out and found Agent Richards guarding a door with Reza inside. Kate explained that he was being interrogated after she hired a private investigator to check up on Reza. Marie was hurt that Kate was interfering in her life and as she began to get angry Bob came over to try to calm her down. He reminded them both that they were all a family, but Marie said that she did not want Kate at the wedding anymore because what she did was unacceptable. Later, however, Kate found more suspicious records. She called Ralph Burton's office and got Paul Koplin, who agreed to come to the Warner home and take a look. As Koplin hacked into a password protected file, the hard drive began erasing itself. Kate and Koplin were kidnapped and taken to 18 Starling Court, where Syed Ali was waiting for them. Koplin was tortured and killed while Kate was restrained, but she maintained that neither of them had seen anything useful or told anyone anything about what they had found. Ali believed her, but his associate Mohsen wanted to be certain. While Ali left to pray, Mohsen tortured Kate. He was interrupted by the arrival of Jack Bauer and a CTU tactical team, who took him alive without harming Kate. Kate was able to tell Jack that she heard the two men mention "prayer," a vital clue that led CTU to a nearby mosque. Recovering from her ordeal, Kate volunteered to enter the mosque and identify Ali, since she was the only person who knew what he looked like. She successfully picked him out and he was apprehended in the mosque. When Agent Tom Baker was investigating the last number called from Ali's cell phone, Kate recognized it as her sister's. Jack then told Kate about Marie being a suspect in the death of Reza Naiyeer, Marie's fiancee. Jack then had Kate call Marie to get a trace on her phone. Marie deduced that Kate was with the police and Kate was horrified by the things that Marie said, suggesting to Jack that Marie was being made to say things against her will. When Jack pretended to kill Ali's oldest son, Asad, Kate was horrified and told Jack he was no better than Ali. However, she quickly discovered that it was only a ruse to coerce information about the bomb out of Ali. Kate called her father, who was still at CTU, to tell him that she was okay and was assisting CTU at the airport. Jack then told her that he needed her to translate while he questioned the pilot. Kate had trouble translating because the pilot spoke a different dialect. A CTU translator arrived and took over for Kate, so Agent Baker took her to the controlled area. Once outside, Kate saw the line of people being checked by security and recognized Marie. Kate went looking for her and asked an agent to tell Jack about Marie's location. Outside the building, Kate found Marie, who held a gun on her and demanded her badge. Marie defended her belief in Syed Ali to Kate, who refused to give up her badge. Before Marie could shoot her, Jack arrived with CTU agents and shot her in the arm. Kate asked Jack to give Marie a painkiller, but Jack told her that he needed to use every advantage to find the bomb. After getting nowhere with Marie, Jack asked for Kate's help in questioning her. After Kate and Jack both spoke to her, Marie told them a false story of the bomb's location. Jack realized she was lying and deduced that the bomb was still at the airport, so he ordered his agents to begin searching for it. Marie told Kate that they would never find the bomb in time, and that they were all going to die. While Jack was getting ready to fly the plane carrying the bomb to the Mojave Desert, Kate asked about the bomb and Agent Baker told her about Jack having to sacrifice himself. Kate yelled to Jack, and the two shared a look, before he closed the plane door and took off, leaving a shocked Kate to watch him leave. Kate was brought to CTU by Agent Baker, and she was both surprised and happy to see that Jack was still alive. They exchanged pleasantries and Agent Baker took Kate to debriefing. Later, while Kate told Baker about her time being held by Syed Ali, Jonathan Wallace set up a meeting with Jack, demanding that he brought Kate with him to the meeting. Michelle Dessler distracted Agent Baker long enough for Jack to get Kate out of the room. On the way out, Tony Almeida stopped them and held a gun on Jack. Jack disarmed and injured Tony so that he and Kate could escape. In the CTU underground parking lot, Kate demanded to know what is going on. Jack asked her if she trusted him, to which she replied that she did. After getting past the guard, Jack told Kate about the Cyprus recording being falsified and how he needed proof to stop the United States from going to war based on false evidence. He explained that they were going to meet Wallace, who was involved in the conspiracy. On the way, Jack noticed that they were being followed, and he and Kate trapped their tail in an alley. Jack saw that the driver was Yusuf Auda, a federal agent from Afghanistan who brought the Syed Ali evidence to CTU. He explained that he also wanted to prove that his country was not responsible for the bomb. He convinced Jack to let him help. When they arrived at the meeting, Jack told Kate to stay in the SUV while he went inside. After Jack headed in, one of Wallace's men tried to grab Kate, but Yusuf stopped him. Just as Kate was about to go with Jonathan, a team of commandos opened fire on them, forcing them to get away together, but not without Jonathan getting shot. he later dies at a clinic, and Kate witnesses Jack cut open Jonathan to get to the chip that could prove the Cyprus recording was a forgery. After Yusuf Auda removed the tracker from the chip, Jack took the tracker and gave the chip to Kate and Yusuf, instructing them to meet up with him at a local park. Jack proceeded to lure Peter Kingsley's men away. After both of them had waited for a while and Jack didn't arrive, Kate and Yusuf decided to head back to CTU, as per Jack's instructions. However, just as they were about to leave, three racists (Marcus, Rouse, and Cole) jumped Yusuf, and when Kate tried to intervene, they knocked her down to the ground. The racists severely beat Yusuf and took all of his possessions, including the chip. In exchange for the chip, Kate offered them money. Since she had no money on her, the thugs brought her to her house. After they entered her home, the men were panicked when the alarm sounded, but she used the code, 51224, to deactivate it. Even though Kate handed over her money, Marcus felt it was necessary to kill her . As Rouse moved to execute her, Jack burst in and killed her assailant. She waited with Jack and notified the police as Marcus and Cole holed up in a room, refusing to turn over the chip. Eventually, Jack subdued them, but the chip was damaged, and the audio evidence was lost. (CTU discovered another lead using the chip, however.) Jack, before departing her house, comforted Kate and assured her that her feelings of guilt were unwarranted. Near the end of the day, Kate received a call phone Jack as she tried to relax in a bubble bath. He asked her to pick up his daughter, Kim, who had just been forced to shoot an insane attacker named Gary Matheson. Eager to help Jack, she went unattended to the address. Kate was confronted by Kim, who was distraught and armed with a pistol, but eventually calmed her and they departed. Kim was reunited with Jack, and later, Kate and her father observed Marie in CTU custody. Kate attempted to explain to her father that Marie's actions were not to be understood. As they left, Marie warned Kate that she would not be safe. The Game During the events of 24: The Game, Kate called Jack, telling him that the same car was circling her house. Later, she was trapped in a subway car due to an earthquake. Peter Madsen pulled her out and took her hostage to stop Jack from shooting him. She was later taken hostage by Max to force her father, Bob Warner, to allow Max to smuggle stolen nuclear weapons out of the country. She contacted CTU from the yacht and Jack rescued her. Day 3 ]] Kate called Jack to tell him he had left his coat at her house. Jack apologized for ending their relationship on awkward terms. They did not discuss the reasons for their breakup, but spoke in amicable terms. Soon after, Jack told his field partner Chase Edmunds that every relationship he had ended because of his job. Memorable quotes * Kate Warner: How can I tell you what I don't know? ("Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Kate Warner: Wake up, Marie! You're about to become the biggest murderer in the history of this country! ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Where is the bomb? * Marie Warner: Katie, make him stop! * Kate Warner: No, Marie. You make him stop. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Kim Bauer: Why would my dad send you to come get me? * Kate Warner: He trusts me. ("Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am") Background information and notes * Of all the eight women Jack Bauer has been seen to be romantically involved with on the show, Kate is one of the three to survive. (The others are Marilyn Bauer and Diane Huxley). The ones who have died include Teri Bauer, Claudia Hernandez, Nina Myers, Renee Walker and Audrey Boudreau. * Except for her cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere, Kate has appeared in every episode in one season. Live appearances See also es:Kate Warner nl:Kate Warner Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:The Game characters Category:Civilians Category:Jack Bauer love interests Category:Living characters